my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - SQUISH POP
This sound effect can be found on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. It is a combination of Sound Ideas, BORK, CARTOON - LOUD ZORK and Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - HOYT'S POP, which are available on the same library. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SoundDogs Used In TV Shows * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Between the Lions * Bear Behaving Badly * Bear in the Big Blue House (Heard once in "Picture of Health".) * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Bonkers * Fairy Tale Police Department * Family Guy (Heard three times in "Business Guy" in multiple pitches.) * Harvey Street Kids * Heathcliff (Heard once in "Mungo Lays an Egg".) * Monsters Vs Aliens (TV Series) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Heard once in "Find Her, Keep Her" as Tigger pulls all carrots up.) * The Proud Family * Rex the Runt (Heard once in "Plasticine Gene".) * Rocko's Modern Life * SpongeBob SquarePants * Timon & Pumbaa * ToddWorld * The Tom & Jerry Kids Show * WordWorld (Heard once in "Duck's Family Reunion".) TV Specials * Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) * Scary Godmother: Halloween Spooktacular (2003) Movies * The Little Rascals (1994) * Scooby-Doo (2002) * Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) * Turbo (2013) (Heard once when the Can't Tuck Snail finally can tuck.) * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) Shorts * Trail Mix-Up (1993) Video Games PC: * Freddi Fish 5: The Case of the Creature of Coral Cove (2001) (Video Game) * JumpStart 2nd Grade Math (1997) (Video Game) * JumpStart Kindergarten (1994) (Video Game) * Living Books: Dr. Seuss's ABC (1995) (Video Game) * Trudy's Time & Place House (1995) (PC Game) iOS: * Freddi Fish 5: The Case of the Creature of Coral Cove (2001) (Video Game) * Ultimate Writing and Creativity Center (Video Game) Game Boy Advance: * Mario vs. Donkey Kong (Video Game) Nintendo GameCube: * Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door (Low Pitched) Nintendo 64: * Donkey Kong 64 (Video Game) Nintendo Wii: * Super Paper Mario Nintendo 3DS: * Paper Mario: Sticker Star Commercials * Fruity Pebbles TV Commercial For Boss Prank Bumpers * Noggin ID - Propeller Head Videos * Baby Van Gogh (2000) (Videos) * Baby Dolittle: Neighborhood Animals (2001) (Videos) * Baby Dolittle: World Animals (2001) (Videos) * Baby Newton (2002) (Videos) * Bear in the Big Blue House: Volume 6 (1999) * Bear in the Big Blue House: Visiting the Doctor with Bear (2000) * Look Mom! I Have Good Manners (2004) (Videos) * JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose? (1999) (Videos) * The Parables of Peter Rabbit Trailers * Smallfoot (2018) (Trailers) YouTube Videos * Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse Anime * Digimon Adventure 01 (Saban Dub only.) * PaRappa the Rapper: The Animation * Toradora! Image Gallery Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - SQUISH POP/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Sound Ideas